It's not as Easy as it Should be
by FHT3rdandCo
Summary: The room was shrouded in shadow, and was completely silent before the woman woke up and looked around. “Where the hell am I!” She screamed in rage.
1. Akino

_**It's not as Easy as it Should be.**_

_**Chapter One.**_

The room was shrouded in shadow, and _was_ completely silent before the woman woke up and looked around.

"**Where the hell am I?!**" She screamed in rage.

A shadow of a man appeared and he began to talk, "Shhhh, it'll be over soon Kaoru-dono."

"_What_ will be 'over'?!" She asked, eyeing the shadow man with suspicion.

"You don't know yet? Oh, I suppose you wouldn't, this will be the first time you've met him in person." He answered simply.

"Met **_who_**?"

"The boy you've wanted to meet for a _long_ time."

She gave a look that basically said she thought he was crazy.

"It's a shame though, you've wanted to meet him for so long, and now, on your first meeting, I'll be having to kill him."

"You… you can't mean _him?_" she asked, looking shocked, and slightly panicked.

The shadow looked like he was about to laugh, "Of course I mean '_him_'. Speaking of him, I believe he's arrived to come to your rescue."


	2. Toriashi

_**Chapter Two.**_

Kaoru gasped, trying desperately to think of something, ANYTHING to do. The shadow had disappeared and now she heard footsteps coming towards where she was tied to the wall.

'_Shit, shit, shit, shit!!! I've got to get loose!! I don't care who those footsteps below to!! It's either the bad guy, or him, and if he comes the bad guy kills him!!'_

She was close to tears, but nothing slid down her cheeks, she was close to panic, forget that she was more panicked and terrified than she's ever been.

Her struggling stopped when the footsteps stopped in front of her. She gulped and looked up slowly, when she reached looking at the chin of the person in front of her, she couldn't convince herself to look any farther, in fear of who it might be.

"Kaoru…" The man in front of her breathed.

Her heart skipped a bit at the sound of his voice.

'_It's him…'_


	3. Sekino

_**Chapter Three.**_

Her heart was beating a mile a minute, she slowly looked up towards his face, she was up to his nose, any farther and their eyes would meet.

She bit her lip, this man… this man… it was him…! She knew it was him, she could feel it, but… the trap! Her eyes widened.

She closed her eyes, she felt a tear streak down her face, she lifted her head so that she would see his eyes when she opened hers.

"…Kaoru…"

Her eyes popped open at the sound of him using her name again, her mouth went completely dry.

"It's you, it's really you…!" his eyes were lowered, he looked up, his beautiful purple eyes met her fiery blue and their eyes locked. He leaned forward, his hand on her chin.

She could feel his breath on her lips, his just barely brushed against hers.

"I lov-" He was cut off by the sound behind them, he spun around, sword drawn.


	4. Vivian

**_Chapter Four._**

"So you managed to reach here without to much trouble, Kenshin?" It was more of a statement than a question, the shadow was mocking him.

"Shishio…" Kenshin growled the name, seeming to just manage to control his anger.

Shishio laughed, and snapped his fingers, "I'll be seeing you later, Kenshin." With that, the shadow of 'Shishio' disappeared, but shortly after that came to pass, many other shadows appeared, and turned into 3d black shapes dancing around.

Then, everything stopped. The shapes stopped dancing. Kenshin completely stopped moving, as did Kaoru.

And then, the shapes attacked.


	5. Author Note

_**Author Note:**_

_**It has come to my attention that I have baffuled my reviewers.**_

_**I'm terribly sorry, and in response, I shall dignify you all with some answers.**_

_**The main question asked seems to be 'Longer chapters, please?!'**_

_**I do have an excuse for my short chapters, you see this started as an original story I was writing.**_

_**When I was still writing the first chapter I figured it could indeed be easly changed into a Rurouni Kenshin story.**_

**_Soooo, that's what I did!! :D_**

**_Anywho, I'm still in the first chapter of writing my original story!_**

**_So, I can update A LOT 'cause it's only bits of the chapter at a time, but I want this chapter to be REALLY long!!!_**

_**So if I did bigger chapters, it would take me FOREVER to update 'cause lil bits of the plot come to me at random times and stuff…**_

_**Did that make sense?**_

**_As for 'shining some light on what the plot is' well… it's a bit of a mystery! It's not suppose to make sense at first! _**

_**Oh, and about Shishio calling Kaoru 'Kaoru-dono'…**_

**_That was a typo! Sorry!!!XX_**

_**Well I think that's all… if you have any other questions, feel free to ask!!!**_

**_Oh, and if you ask more pacific questions, I might 'shine some light' !_**

_**Ja ne!!**_

_**And don't forget to R&R!!!**_


End file.
